


The Haunting of Honey Haven

by littlemisswriter123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempted Seduction, Autumn, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Smut, Forests, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Isolation, Kinky, Lust, Mountains, Original Character(s), Poltergeists, Psychological Horror, Romance, Rough Sex, Scary, Seduction, Sexy, Shower Sex, Smut, Spooky, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Survival Horror, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisswriter123/pseuds/littlemisswriter123
Summary: {A Haunted Once Upon a Time Fanfiction}Kitt never believed in ghosts. Until now.A cold caress in the dead of night might be just enough to realize his new reality.He's haunted.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Human Character/Ghost Character, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 3





	1. It's Glitter and Gold Until It's Dead

_He's insane._

That's what everyone says. Maybe they're right.

Golden sunshine peaked just above the jagged, mountainous outline in the far distance. It encompassed the landscape below in a buttery hue, shedding a luminous glow on the slopes speckled with vibrant shades of red, violet, and orange foliage. Fall had finally arrived in Northern Vermont and the proof stretched for miles over its leafy mountain range.

Soon, pumpkins and candy apples would be sold in almost every market on the main stretch of town where the small businesses laid nestled.

Kitt couldn't tear his eyes away. He could practically taste the spice of the season.

It was strange to think yesterday he was still in Storybrooke, drinking morning coffee at the diner giving his goodbyes to his friends and family. It wouldn't be forever, he'd said to them. This, leaving home, was just something he had to do. He needed to breathe his own air for once.

Tears had been shed, but his parents had been so supportive of his decision.

Kitt cracked a crooked smile as he turned off the main road, following signs for Amber Creek. The little town was sandwiched between mountains, giving it a somewhat bitter taste of isolation. Kitt, however, didn't mind. He was looking forward to the time alone with his thoughts and personal projects.

His lips stretched into a grin. He was almost there.

A sudden flurry of feathers tickled in his stomach as the road climbed and dipped without warning.

The lane twisted at varying suggested speeds. Signs warning top-heavy trucks to not attempt the passage littered the road-side. Kitt's grip on the steering wheel gradually shifted his knuckles into a pale white.

He climbed up another hill.

This one was steeper than the last. He skated right along the cliffside, driving with nothing more than a few inches of guardrail to his left.

Kitt's heart pounded, it was all he could hear now.

His brow furrowed deeply, creating deep creases along his forehead.

His foot hesitated on the gas, not daring to take the pressure away, but terrified to push any harder.

He noticed then, in his slow pursuit upward, a chunk of the guardrail was...missing. It stopped and started again, just enough space for a car to sail through.

"Oh, God…" He swallowed back the saliva gathering in his now sticky mouth.

 _Keep your eyes ahead. Don't look down. Don't look down._ His initial desire was to close his eyes, but he quickly dismissed that thought in absolute disgust.

It wasn't every day he drove on the edge of a forty-foot drop.

As Kitt made it off the cliff and back onto leveled pavement he released a breath of hot air. Sweat clung to his back despite the blasting air conditioner.

"Okay." His voice shook, but the sound of it brought back a dimension of reality he seemed to have lost during the ordeal. If he never had to do that again he would be a happy man.

By the time he passed the first house on the outskirts of town, his body had calmed enough to take a sip of the coffee he'd gotten a while back. It was cold now, but he didn't mind. He could feel that same excitement from before begin to bubble up and a grin stretched across his features.

He made it.

Cruising his white sedan - which was now covered in dirty splotches and dead bugs - through the little town of Amber Creek helped to relieve the pressure that had built in his chest.

The research he'd done on the town did not disappoint. In fact, it exceeded his expectations. People roamed up and down the quietly dimming street, carrying bags which he assumed were from the local shops on the strip.

They wore infectious smiles and Kitt was waved at by at least five different people just driving through the main street. It was like he had stepped into some Hallmark movie and he was sure to either marry a local baker or some CEO rep from California.

As small as everything was the possibilities seemed endless.

After taking some time to circle around the town - which hadn't taken long at all - he pulled off the road and parked into an angled space to take a look at the map he'd saved on his phone.

It appeared he had parked himself in front of a little cafe. There was a small coffee station visible inside resting against the back wall and Kitt couldn't help but wonder if the coffee tasted nearly as good as back home at the diner.

Everything looked so clean and orderly, yet it was easy to see the age of the buildings. To Kitt, the sun faded bricks, and chipping paint merely gave the place more character.

The town itself was discovered in the mid-1700s and he assumed some of the original structures were still in use. It was a nice change. Living in a history book instead of a storybook.

Frowning, he stared down at the map quizzically. He knew Honey Haven was just on the outskirts of town, but while he was exploring the town he never noticed another road leading anywhere else aside from the way he'd just come. That road also hadn't diverted into another lane.

Scanning the map further, he took notice of the forest surrounding them on all sides. Miles and miles of dense trees. Kitt shook off the chill that clawed its way up his spine.

He could see where the cafe was and where the house should be, but it wasn't very clear where the road to get there began. His eyes followed the path he'd taken on his venture around town and pouted.

Right where he assumed an entrance should be, there wasn't one.

Strange. He thought as he ran his fingers through his stylishly tousled chocolate-brown hair. Maybe he'd have better luck asking a local. After all, they all seemed nice enough.

Cutting the engine, he slipped out of the driver's seat and grimaced as he stretched out his lanky body. Hours upon hours of sitting in one position really took its toll.

The inside of the cafe combated the abrasive wind that had licked icy trails over any exposed skin he had.

Kitt inhaled a long breath through his nose as the door shut behind him with a soft thud. The scent of strong, freshly brewed coffee and warm cinnamon wrapped Kitt in a hug he didn't know he needed.

"Excuse me," he began as he stepped up to the little counter connected between two display cases nearly empty from the day's purchases. What would they look like full of pastries in the early morning? "I wondered if I could get some help with directions."

The woman who approached from the back held a smile just as warm and friendly as he'd anticipated. She was older, but not very old. Early fifties, maybe, with whitening blonde hair and darkening under eyes.

"Sure thing. Where are you trying to get to?"

Kitt slipped out his phone again, even though he had the address memorized, and offered her a view of the screen.

"487 Honey Haven Lane. I've circled around, but I can't seem to find the road that leads there."

She was silent. He glanced up and was met with a frown and a brow creased with worry.

"You're sure you want to go _there_?" Her tone dripped with concern and Kitt couldn't stop the slow tightening of his stomach.

Nodding, he offered a taut smile. "Yeah, I uh, purchased the house a few weeks ago. It's in need of repair and I'm in need of a task" he pursed his lips and managed a small chuckle, beginning to wring his hands. Had he offended a local mere minutes after arriving?

The woman smiled now, but something lay hidden behind her gray eyes.

Fear?

He couldn't tell.

"Oh, well, I can have my daughter show you the way," she suggested, "I'm glad someone will be taking over that house. It's been so lonely on those hills for so long…" she trailed off, biting her lower lip, "Maybe you can bring a little life into it, hm?"

Kitt agreed with a smile "Yeah, maybe. I'll definitely do my best."

As Judith - that's what one of the customers called her after their conversation - went to the back to retrieve her daughter, Kitt took a moment to fill his coffee cup with a fresh brew named Honeycomb and left the money he owed in the little jar provided. He smiled softly. There was a lot of trust in this town and he was sure he could get used to it quickly.

The sun was nearly dipped below the mountainscape by now. He grimaced thinking about the long night ahead of him. Originally, he had wanted to make at least one of the spaces livable for evenings while he worked on the rest of the house throughout the day. That expectation was beginning to feel a little unrealistic now.

The next person to emerge from the kitchen from the back was a young woman. Presumably Judith's daughter.

She had a heart-shaped face and striking blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through him. Streaks of caramel ran through her dark hair, falling down to her shoulders.

Kitt's tongue numbed the moment his own golden-brown eyes met hers.

When was the last time he'd met a woman his age not from Storybrooke?

Never, he supposed.

 _Stop,_ he immediately scolded himself. This was not the time nor place to have questionable first-sight feelings.

"Hi, I'm Kitt." He introduced himself with a smile that quickly spread into a grin.

"Wren," she replied, shaking his outstretched hand.

Surely it was in his head that she shared the same nervous energy by biting her lower lip and clearing her throat. He was a stranger to town and most likely the folks here would be wary. Those in Storybrooke certainly would have been.

Wren cleared her throat again "So, I'll show you where the road that goes up to Honey Haven is. But if you don't mind, I'd rather we walk."

"Oh, of course," he nodded quickly. He wouldn't get into a strange person's car either.

A slight smirk touched her lips as she set her gaze on him.

"Mostly because I'd like to talk to you."

That… was not for the reason he'd expected. He could see it in her eyes now. She had a spark of curiosity - a sharp expression that didn't quite match her soft features.

It was...thrilling. Almost.

Before he could venture a question, Wren was waltzing out of the cafe.

Best not keep her waiting, he thought, and swiftly latched his to-go cup with a lid and followed after her.

The temperature had changed in the last few minutes. It must have dropped at least ten degrees. Kitt shuddered and pulled his russet jacket a little closer to his body, grateful for the warmth and of the scalding cup in his hand.

He took a sip before matching his stride with Wren's.

As the pair made their way down the sidewalk, they passed the little dimly lit shops on the stretch. He realized now the street was named after the town. Amber Street.

The twinkle of white lights draped in the windows allowed him to only see their reflection as they passed by. The corners of Kitt's lips turned down slightly. He had been looking forward to seeing inside the shops, but he supposed they could wait until tomorrow. He imagined they smelled similarly to the cafe and equally as warm and inviting.

It was a small comfort that combated the scenery in front of them.

Straight ahead, the t-intersection at the end of the road was backed by thick, nearly leafless trees. It was dark enough now that the dusky daylight made the trees appear as one large mass of unidentifiable fingers reaching toward the sky.

Kitt shivered and cleared his throat.

"So," she began, "You're really moving into Honey Haven?"

Kitt's brows knitted together. He was beginning to get the feeling he didn't know nearly as much about his new home as he thought he had.

"It's really that surprising?" He asked, pressing his lips into a firm line.

She eyed him incredulously. She was either measuring his height or his sanity, he wasn't quite sure. "I suppose you wouldn't really know, would you? Obviously, nothing was confirmed to be put out there about the place."

The wind whipped at his collar, slithering over his skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"What do you mean nothing was confirmed?"

Wren gained a mischievous smile, her heels clipping the concrete like a trotting horse. "The stories that surround Honey Haven are enough to keep even the bravest out of those woods. It makes sense they wouldn't have mentioned it. Not too many people enjoy buying houses with a bad history."

Kitt's thoughts swam. He supposed he'd never asked about the history of the house or its location. Making certain the place was structurally sound had been his first priority.

He had a feeling he didn't want to know about the house's hidden skeletons.

Then again, curiosity was a powerful being.

"What do you know about it?" Kitt insisted, the biting desire to know more becoming too strong to fight.

Wren beamed, clearly in her element in this bit of storytelling.

"Well," her voice took on a smoky appeal, "There are a lot of variations in the stories. The first, most commonly told in town, is the old woman who lived there by herself and disappeared without a trace. Apparently, everything she'd been doing was still set out, she was canning fruit or something and vanished. They say if you walk the woods when the moon is out, you'll see her trying to find her way back to the house and when she looks at you her eyes are like headlights. They blind you and make it impossible to see and become lost for eternity."

After a moment of silence between them, they rounded the corner at the end of the street. Kitt cast a sideways glance at her. He caught her staring at him with such focused eyes his skin involuntarily prickled.

"You don't believe me, do you?" She demanded, tone accusatory.

Biting his lower lip, he shrugged "I don't doubt you're telling the truth about the stories of the place. It's just… I mean, it sounds a little hard to believe."

Wow. Hypocrite much? Would anyone else in this world believe him if he told them his family was from their childhood fantasy stories?

Doubtful.

Wren puffed a sigh, creating a cloud of mist in front of her. "I guess I can't blame you. It is hard to believe. I think most of us around here choose to believe because...well, sometimes pretending something insane has happened in your little town brings a little color to your boring life story." She laughed lightly, but it held no humor. "That sounds absolutely horrible. I know…" she trailed off and then picked back up with a little of her original excitement, "Maybe that isn't easy to digest, especially coming from someone who never actually saw her, but I did go into the woods near the house once and I did have an experience…"

Now she had Kitt's attention and it was evident she knew it too because her voice dropped an octave lower, adding another element to her storytelling.

They stopped walking now, eyes connecting.

"I was walking through and I heard this...buzzing. Like static on a screen," she paused, and Kitt urged her with a raise of his brows, which made her smirk, "I stayed completely still. I didn't move a muscle. But the buzzing kept getting louder and louder until it felt like I had flies buzzing around in my head. Under my skull. Then all at once, it was gone. No noise at all...like someone had flipped a switch." She stepped a little closer. "At school a few days later, I overheard someone talking about going into the woods near that house...and they started to describe exactly what had happened to me. It turns out a lot of people have had it happen to them when they're out there."

The palms of Kitt's hands began to sweat. Surely there was a rational explanation, he swallowed hard.

Kitt physically shook his head in an attempt to expel the thoughts of being alone far out in the woods where the locals in town were afraid to set foot near the place he was to call home.

Wren volunteered a small, apologetic smile. "I guess I got a little excited knowing someone was going to finally be in the house. I probably should have saved those stories…" she pursed her lips, "How about I make it up to you? Free breakfast tomorrow morning, on me."

The offer was certainly tempting. He supposed he wouldn't have the kitchen in working order tonight, so he may as well accept her apology breakfast.

Kitt smiled crookedly and nodded "I think that will help with the now very real fear of being attacked by… uh… house flies."

Wren's features scrunched into a roguish expression. Her eyes narrowed, a smirk tugging at her lips. "Okay, funny guy. That's the way to Honey Haven." She gestured across the street.

When Kitt trailed her extended finger he saw nothing but clumped thicket at first. It wasn't until his eyes adjusted to the textures of crisscrossing branches that he could make out a path...of sorts. It was nearly invisible if you weren't searching for it. He must have driven right past it without realizing it. He would have to clear the initial growing debris out of the way before letting his car handle the rest.

The idea of finding his way to the house along a path as cluttered as this instead of a clearly lit road suffocated him with heavy dread. His throat tightened and he suddenly felt he might be sick. The sensation was similar to when he drove along the edge of the cliff.

Kitt's cheeks paled into an ashy gray.

"Oh…" he breathed out the word in a small rasp.

Wren's voice was soft now. "You know, you could always just rent a room for the night. Tackle that path in the morning. Personally, I wouldn't even risk walking it let alone driving it. There are some areas with a pretty steep drop and if you don't know where you're going…"

Waiting until morning. The idea flooded him with a cool rush of relief.

Glancing down at her he nodded forcing a tight smile on his now pale lips. "Any place you'd recommend?"

"Gold-Star Inn is a favorite of mine."

Kitt chuckled and sipped his coffee, letting the warmth ease his nerves again. "Gold-Star it is" he agreed.

Honey Haven could wait until morning when his life would be in less danger.

At least, that was the plan.


	2. The Missing Peace

Kitt juggled tasks getting ready the next morning. He’d slept in later than he’d intended, it was already ten a.m., and he was now trying to wriggle into his jeans while simultaneously brushing his teeth. He could be a bit of an acrobat when he wanted to be.

The Gold-Star Inn was nice enough with a friendly keeper who had offered services every other minute upon checking in. The hotel probably didn’t have visitors often. The room itself was clean with off-white walls, but the tan carpet with swirling brown leaf patterns etched into the fabric scratched at his toes when he walked.

Just as he entered the bathroom to run his fingers through his haphazard mess of hair, his toothbrush sticking straight out of his mouth, his phone began to ring from the nightstand. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened, still staring in the mirror. 

Frozen.

He hadn’t called as he’d promised. Did he really want to answer that call?

Kitt scrunched his nose as he spat into the sink, set his toothbrush down, and crossed the room swiftly to plop down on the double bed. It had a slight spring, but not the worst thing he’d slept on.

“Here we go…” he muttered under his breath and hit the phone button on the screen, keeping it on speaker so he could tug on his socks and shoes simultaneously.

Before he could utter a sound his mother's voice chimed through. Her tone was so tight he was sure her nerves could be plucked like a string.

“Are you safe?” she asked, a clear attempt at staying calm, despite her obvious worry.

“I’m okay, mom. I’m here. I’m safe,” he paused to tighten his shoelace, guilt rising in his chest, “I’m sorry, mom...I got here and just- I just passed out before I remembered to call. It was kind of an...odd night.” 

To say the least. Wren’s story about buzzing in the woods hadn’t been what he’d anticipated upon arrival.

His mother let out a soft sigh of relief and he could practically hear the smile forming now as she spoke.

“I’m just glad you’re safe…” she trailed off and picked up again after a moment's pause, “So. What’s it like there?”

“Snow?” a distant voice called from the background. “Did you get a hold of him?”

“I’ll put him on speaker.”

An amused smile touched Kitt’s lips and while holding his phone he laid back on the still messy bed. He loved his parents, truly. It had been awful telling them that he wanted to travel because to travel he had to leave Storybrooke. He had to leave them.

Kitt’s face fell as he recalled the glint of tears in her eyes, her pain masked behind a smile. Both pride and heartbreak scrawled across her features, like calligraphy written with a bad pen.

“Hey, kid, how was the drive?” His father's voice rang through the speaker, letting Kitt smile again. His usual chipper attitude always seemed to lift an invisible weight.

“Stressful,” Kitt chuckled, biting his lower lip. Gazing up at the ceiling, he relayed to his parents the homey details of the town and how he booked a room at the inn until he could safely get to the house in daylight. He did, however, choose to leave out the disturbing stories set around Honey Haven.

Wren had probably been trying to rile him up anyway.

“How are things back home?” he questioned before getting to his feet and began gathering his items, stuffing them into his carry-on duffle. His remaining items had been left in the car for an easy departure.

Laughing, Snow huffed a playful sigh, “Well, we all miss you. We were just about to head to the diner when you finally picked up.”

Finally? He wrinkled his brow.

“You tried calling before?”

“Yeah...I mean, what, six? Seven times?”

Kitt ran his finger over his notifications and shook his head. “They must not have gone through. A bad connection I guess. Don’t worry, I have my hotspot in the car to use at the house.” The idea of being completely disconnected from society… his heart began to pound against his ribcage.

“Good,” she sighed again, “Be safe, alright? Let us know when you’re settled, we want pictures.”

“I will,” he chuckled lightly in his throat, “Love you.”

“Love you too…”

Another distant voice rose in the background, “Love you too, honey bear!”

_ Emma _ .

“Shouldn’t she be at work?” Kitt asked, attempting a serious tone but struggled against a grin.

Snow gave a ringing laugh “We’ll talk later.”

“Alright, talk to you then” he replied and hung up. He released a breath of pent-up air and shook out his raging bed-head, still smiling.

Kitt took a moment longer to let the smile on his lips linger. It felt nice, like a little slice of home. Was it too early to feel homesick?

  
  
  
  
  


By the time Kitt had checked out of the inn and had his car packed again, what little he’d taken in, it was pushing eleven o’clock. He’d scarfed down a couple of waffles the size of his head and drained a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. The coffee that had entered his dreams proved to be good, if not better, than his usual cup at Granny’s.

Glancing at himself in the rearview mirror he flashed a smile. He was doing it, he was finding Honey Haven.

The streets were still fairly busy, not bustling busy, but people were out and about running everyday errands. He smiled at them as he passed by, driving toward the path that was so covered it had been nearly invisible the night before.

Pulling up to the curb across the road, the forest to his left, and a thrift store to his right, he hopped out to examine the entrance to the path. It wasn’t in as terrible shape as he thought it was. Thin branches and thistle weeds were overgrown and tangled into a tight mass, hiding the clear dirt road ahead. 

Kitt’s brow gathered. Strange, if the entrance looked like this, he’d assume the path would be overgrown too. Yet it wasn’t.

He quickly dropped the thought, he didn’t have time to ponder silly questions. On to the next task, he thought, before crossing the road back to his car and retrieving the knife he kept in the middle console. The blade was remarkably clean. Granted, he only ever used it to take tags off of impulse purchases. That happened...probably too often.

Removing the knife’s protective shield, he checked for traffic and returned to the knotted jungle between him and his way home.

It didn’t take too long for Kitt to slice through some of the weeds, but the branches were proving to be more of a challenge. It was beginning to be a pain.

Literally.

Each time he would try to hold one of the branches still to create friction between the fiber and the blade, its thorns would dig into his fingers and palms. But about ten minutes of solid work, he had cleared most of the thicket and was confident he could drive over the remaining weeds.

Still picking thorns out of his hands with his teeth, he settled back into the driver's seat. While he watched his breath fog in front of him, waiting for the car to heat up, he let vivid images of wrap-around porches and his own grown gardens invade his headspace. His breathing calmed as he imagined this new image becoming a reality so soon.

Only when he could feel his toes again did he take a quick glance around and proceeded onto the path.

“Yes!” he whooped, driving through the entrance with little resistance and was now on the clear path ahead that would lead him straight to Honey Haven.

  
  


Kitt raked his fingers through his hair, glanced over at the time on the dashboard again, and puffed out a soft, exasperated sigh. Eighteen minutes had passed since crossing the threshold and the view around him hadn’t changed in the slightest. Walls of trees crowded him on both sides while the road ahead curved out of sight.

Perhaps the time it would take to get from the town to the house wasn’t so terrible. After all, he was given more time to enjoy the gorgeous scenery. It was different from what he’d marveled at while driving into town. 

Below, under the bright and vibrant colors of autumn, held a darker presence. The dark green, almost black, shrubbery blended like painted blobs on an artist’s easel. Spreading along the veins of a page like a plague, giving the impression that the greenery was the only being residing there. It took over, festering the entire environment until there was nothing but bleeding paint blobs. Everything there, the scampering creatures, running water, and budding flowers, was one force.

It was all so...eerily beautiful. Like a mystical creature whose space he had no right to invade.

Kitt abruptly straightened in his seat when he realized the trees were beginning to thin. His eyes fixating intently on the breakage of trees ahead. His skin started to itch and his fingers tapped against the steering wheel. A grin beginning to form.

All at once, there it was.

Honey Haven sat in a small clearing of yellowing grass so overgrown the swaying blades could reach the first story windows without effort. There was no path paved to the house, although he assumed there had been once. Perhaps he’d eventually find it under the dead growth. And the trees surrounding were far enough away he was sure he wouldn’t have to worry about them falling and crashing into his living room.

As for the house itself...Kitt cringed.

On the positive side, the listing had been spot on with their descriptions. On the not-so-positive side, natural sky-lights (which he had originally laughed at) were not a joke.

Honey Haven was a basic two-story farmhouse, it held a faded sickly-yellow tinge, bleached by years of sun and neglect. The windows were either fogged and warped or shattered completely and dark decay littered the house like sprayed confetti. He imagined the inside would be in worse condition, but hopefully nothing he couldn’t handle.

Honey Haven was a proper skeleton.

Kitt slipped out of the car and stood before the ominous structure that towered over him. A sullen atmosphere blanketed the air with such efficiency it was almost suffocating. Was it possible to taste the word ‘gray’?

His missing piece to the puzzle of his unfinished life...was missing its own peace. 

He now understood the amount of work it would take to make this house livable again. Making it his own. It was going to be a challenge that would test him each day, but knowing what the end result could be only filled him with more hope than ever.

Kitt admired the house for a moment longer and nodded.

“Don’t worry,” he murmured lightly under his breath, “I’ll take care of you.”

Honey Haven’s windowless, unblinking eyes, gazed back at him.


End file.
